Quatro noites, situações diferentes
by S.H.Sartre
Summary: Ele prometeu, mas quebrou a promessa. Agora, 50 anos depois, ela descobre que talvez a promessa continue valendo.


**Quatro noites, situações diferentes (ou não)**

_Bucareste, Romênia, 1950, Castelo Von Krolock_

- HENRICH! – arfei sem fôlego, deixando-me cair nos travesseiros depois de uma longa noite de amor. Vampiros não são apenas sedentos por sangue. Eles são também sedentos por carinho.

- Shh… - ele sussurrou, colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios, me calando. Henrich acariciava meu pescoço com seus lábios perfeitos.

Algumas mordidas depois, ele deitou-se ao meu lado, me abraçando. Me aconcheguei nele, beijando seu rosto.

- Isso tudo é tão bom… - falei.

- Eu concordo. – ele sorriu.

- Henrich?

- Diga.

- Você nunca vai me deixar, não é?

Ele respondeu prontamente.

- Vou sempre estar com você, _meine liebe_.

_Bucareste, Romênia, 1954, numa floresta perto dos Cárpatos_

Meu corpo gelou mais do que já era gelado quando ouvi o grito de dor dele. Corri sem ver as árvores até o local onde Henrich estava caçando, e vi, para o meu horror, Andrei Kurt, o caça-vampiros que nos prosseguia há décadas.

O infeliz estava tão concentrado na seção de sadismo que não me viu chegando. Agarrei sua nuca, quebrando seu pescoço facilmente. Isso era a última coisa que queria fazer. Antes ele deveria ter sofrido _muito_. Mas minha prioridade era outra.

Abandonei o cadáver no chão e corri até Henrich, que estava preso num tronco com correntes de prata prendendo-lhe os pulsos. Além disso, ele tinha queimaduras e uma estaca cravada no peito.

- Henrich, me olhe, por favor! – implorei.

Ele abriu os olhos muito brevemente, depois tornou a fechá-los.

- Ele me pegou, não foi?

- Mas eu peguei ele. Henrich, concentre-se em mim, por favor! Eu te imploro!

- Eu sei que prometi… Mas… Sarah… - ele conseguiu me encarar, depois de muito esforço. – Não… vou sair vivo dessa vez.

- Não diga isso, _nunca_ diga isso! – eu beijava seu rosto desesperadamente, querendo que ele continuasse falando.

- Sarah… Adeus.

Nos beijamos pela última vez, até que seu corpo já não tinha mais movimento e começava a se transformar em cinzas.

Gritei. Mas dessa vez, não foi um grito de prazer, como em nossas noites de paixão. Era pura agonia.

- HENRICH!

_Viena, Áustria, 4 de Outubro de 1997, saída do Teatro Raimund_

_A _sensação de _dejá vu _me acompanhou durante o espetáculo inteiro. Será que era ele realmente?

Assim que as luzes se apagaram, corri para a saída dos atores, esperando ansiosamente por _ele_. Muitos saíram e _ele _acabou sendo o último. Assim que me viu, um brilho diferente apareceu em seus olhos. Ele me reconhecera?

- Olá. – ele disse, inseguro. Deuses, até a voz era a mesma!

- Oi…

- Eu acho que conheço você…

Sorri, satisfeita.

- Você… quer ir comigo… até uma lanchonete aqui perto? – ele convidou, sorrindo.

- Sim!

_Hamburgo, Alemanha, 21 de Julho de 2003, apartamento de Sarah Von Krolock e Steve Barton_

- Eu até que me acostumei fácil com essa idéia toda de vampiro, não é? – Steve disse, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos soltos nos travesseiros.

- Porque você foi o vampiro mais poderoso do mundo na sua vida passada.

- _Essa_ idéia ainda é meio complicada para mim. Mesmo depois de quatro anos.

- Eu amei muito Henrich, é verdade. Mas ele não é você. Por fora, vocês são idênticos, mas por dentro… Cada um tem suas próprias qualidades. E eu amo demais você.

- Eu sei, Sarah… - ele beijou minha testa. – Eu sei, _meine liebe_.

Sorri, mais uma vez acompanhada pelo _dejá vu_.

* * *

Olá pessoinhas! Tudo bom com vocês? Passaram bem de Natal, Ano Novo?

Essa fic, mesmo sendo pequena, tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Principalmente, por três motivos.

O primeiro é porque é uma fic do meu casal favorito, Von Krolock/Sarah.

Segundo, porque foi muito difícil matar o homem que eu mais amo no mundo.

E terceiro, porque é uma homenagem ao ator e cantor mais talentoso do mundo que também é o meu personagem, Steve Barton.

Pra quem não sabe, ele foi o primeiro ator a encarnar o papel de Conde Von Krolock nos teatros. Sua atuação é um marco do teatro musical e ele ganhou um IMAGE (o prêmio máximo do teatro na Alemanha) por seu papel. Em 2000, ele voltou ao papel, depois de comemorar o aniversário de 30 anos nos palcos.

Em 21 de Julho de 2001, Steve foi encontrado morto em sua cama. Ninguém sabe ao certo a causa da morte, mas ficou registrado como parada cardíaca. Também cogitaram a idéia de suicídio.

Steve foi uma referência do teatro. Ele foi o primeiro Raoul, da primeira montagem de _O Fantasma da Ópera_, em Londres. Foi também Munkustrap, o gato-narrador de _Cats_, na Alemanha. _Tanz der Vampire _marcou o auge de sua carreira.

Eu o amo demais e já tinha a idéia dessa fic na cabeça, então resolvi colocar tudo no papel. O que acharam?

Curiosidade: Algumas datas tem a ver com acontecimentos da vida de Steve. São três. Quem me trouxer primeiro as datas ganha... sei lá. Uma seguidora pra toda vida. :-)

_You Must Die To Live Forever._

R.I.P. Steve Barton


End file.
